Culture Shock
by Solstice White
Summary: Ranger: Spy for the U.S in 1969, hippie in 1971 and hopelessly lost in the future. When Admiral Marcus get's a hold of her, and sticks her in a 'room' with John Harrison, she realizes nothing has really changed. Ranger's now left to bargain with sociopath's and has to fight a war much warmer than the one she was used to. Kirk/OC maybe Khan/OC.
1. 1971

Culture Shock

1971

I grinned, pushing back my sunglasses to look at the dumbass that wanted to fuck with me. That whole woman's right shit had gone down a couple year's ago when I was still a kid, but this guy didn't seem to get the message, and I had to kick his ass.

"Whore." He spat, and I grinned, kicking him in the teeth and knocking him back. Let's face it, the dude was ugly, and judging from the wrinkled clothes and lack of a wedding ring; single. He shouldn't have been calling me a slut in the first place.

"Jealous 'cause I can actually get laid?" I shot back, placing a cowboy boot on his hand and pressing my foot down. I heard a crunch and he screamed.

I lifted my foot, and adjusted my red bandanna. My smile faded, and I turned on my heel away from the jackass. I didn't need the cops showing up and trying to arrest me for kicking some dudes ass. 'Sides, it was bad karma to beat someone up too much anyways. I slid my sunglasses back down, and scooped up my pack from the side of the road and climbed into the man's car.

See, what had happened was the fuck-tard decided he wanted to stop and call me names while I was trying to hitchhike to New York. Well, I don't really deal well with bullies, and as you can tell, one thing lead to another and…

Well, I got his car keys and he got his ass kicked.

I revved up the car, testing it's power before a scream caught my attention.

"You're just going to leave me here to die?!" The man screamed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Grow up dude, I only broke your nose and your wrist, not to mention this is a well traveled road. Someone will be unfortunate enough to pick you up!" I yelled, driving off. He'd be fine.

Me, I had places to go, drugs to do, war's to protest, concerts to see; etc, etc.

I looked back in the mirror, checking for anything following me. Nothing was there but an empty road and the blue sky. No inconspicuous black car's following me.

See, there was this tiny little feud between me, the Soviet's, and good old America. I was a spy in '69 when I got nabbed by a Soviet and well… They experimented on me. To be honest, it was a bitch, only because they didn't have good drug's and they didn't like being very kind to the enemy. I still don't really know what the hell they did, but hey. Here's to hoping I'll never find out, right?

So, now I just play the friendly hippie, drifting across the States. No one knowing who I was, going to concerts and forgetting about the world; and hey. It was a good plan so far.

I leaned back and turned up the radio, hearing I Hear You Knocking come on, by Dave Edmunds. I turned it up, grinning and speeding through the open road, grinning the whole while.

Damn, I was on my way. Sure, I was armed to the teeth and in a stolen car with only five dollars, but who cares? I was on my way to the Big Apple to see the Doors, and nobody would find me.

I saw a town up ahead, and I stopped to get some snacks for the road, after all, Kansas was a pretty big state, who knows when they'll be another gas station

Ahem. Anyways, I was in the process of grabbing can's of coke and bag's of chips when a police car pulled up to a gas pump, with that man I beat up earlier in the back.

Oh. Shit.

I bent down behind the isles, waiting for the moment the cop would turn his back towards the store…

Then I ran, without paying, into the car. I heard the man's angry screams as I pulled off, back onto the road.

"Damn it. Fuckin' cops." I hissed as the cop tore out of the gas station after me, sirens blaring with his lights on. Just my luck, I finally get a car, and I'm going to get arrested. My blood raced as I pushed the pedal to the floor, trying to out run the cops. There was a detour sign in front of me, but I'd rather risk that than getting arrested. I crashed through the signs, swerving before I got the car back in control.

"Pull over." An older man commanded over the roar of the wind. I grinned, flipping him off. The cops all stopped, save one, and I ignored them, seeing the end of the road in front of me. There was a river not far below, and I could jump into it pretty safely. I grabbed my bag, situating it on my shoulder and opening the car door. The last police car slammed on it's breaks just as my tires left the road. I sprung out of the car, holding onto my bag for dear life.

I saw a few worried faces glance down at me, and I grinned saluting them before turning to the river, ready to dive into the cold water. Then, something happened. It was like I was falling, and then my body paused, mid air before I hit wet pavement instead of water. I shot up, my gun out and loaded, wondering what the fuck happened when the crowd around me screamed, backing away from me. The people around me were dressed strangely, most of them in red one piece suits.

"BACK UP! STAY BACK OR I'LL SHOOT!" I yelled, spinning around and pointing both guns at them. Where the hell was I? Who were these people?!

Suddenly, a red shirt pulled out some sort of device, and fired it at me. I shot as I fell, the bullet tearing into his shoulder. My vision went black, and I if I hit the ground, I never felt it.

I woke up, handcuffed to a table with some pointy haired freak in front of me. I tugged on the restraints, finding them solid. My red hair was eschew, but thankfully, my bandanna and sunglasses were still on. I huffed, taking a deep breath and glaring darkly at the man. He was wearing the same style clothes as the guy with the red shirt, but this guy's was blue.

He had funny eyebrow's and an emotionless face with dark hair. And those freaky pointy ears.

"Who the hell are you?" I spat, my finger's reaching under the cuff's and feeling a weak spot in the wire. There was a complicated hook-thing, that I could unhook if I was careful…

"You were arrested for public brutality. You attacked and verbally threatened civilians. That set aside, you also appeared out of nowhere." The man said, his voice strong and almost robotic, very emotionless. I propped my ankle up on my knee, leaning back.

"I don't know. I was falling off a cliff, waiting to hit the river and then 'bang'. There I was, a bunch of random people surrounding me with strange clothes on. Now, here I am, chained to a table with some weird guy with pointy ear's questioning me." I said, grinding my teeth together.

"So, where am I?" I asked, my finger's unhooking the wire. I sat there staring back innocently when the cuff's unlocked; luckily from the bottom so Pointy didn't know they were unlocked. _Score_.

"You are currently on planet Earth, in a Starfleet facility." He answered, and I stared.

"What the fuck is Starfleet?" I blurted, tensing. I didn't really want to be caught up with another secret agency that would fuck me up.

"You do not know what Starfleet is?" He asked, and I stared back.

"No. I don't know what Starfleet is, like I said the first time, all I know is that I somehow ended up here, wherever here is. I'm in America right?" I asked, anger rising. The man said nothing, just stood and walked out of the room, the door sliding closed behind him. That's weird, I've never seen a door do that.

I would have bolted then, but they were probably monitoring me, so I needed to play the hostage for a bit before I split.

The man walked back in, this time, with an older man. The older man was wearing that onesy looking thing, but his was grey with medals and government decorations on it. Well, I was shit out of luck.

"Jesus girl, what the hell are you wearing?" The older man said, and I scowled.

"Obviously clothes, dipshit." I said dryly. "So, for the third time. Where am I?"

"You're in San Francisco." He answered, and I frowned. I was in fucking Kansas. Now, I'm in San Francisco.

"That's bullshit. I've been to San Francisco, and it sure as hell doesn't look like that." I said, my voice hard and cold.

"What year is it?" The pointy eared man asked, and my jaw tightened. I was tired of these games. The pointy eared man stared, his face blank; while the old man glared at me, his eyes piercing and commanding.

"Why the hell do you want to know what year it is? You should know, it's common knowledge." I started, suspicious before the old man's glare hardened, pushing me to answer. "Last time I checked, it was 1971." I admitted, shrugging. I was careful to keep the cuff's on, just in case…

"She's not lying Admiral." The pointy eared man said, before the so called 'Admiral' dismissed him, leaving us by ourselves.

"You're about four hundred year's in the future. I don't know how you got here, but rest assured, we will try and get you home. You'll need to stay here, for the time being, just until we know you can adjust." He said, every word carefully measured and articulated. I blinked. The future, um…Well.

From what I've seen, that would explain it, so there's no use denying it. But I don't like the idea of being stuck here until I adjust. Call it a culture shock, I guess. I put my hand out to him, letting the cuffs fall off, grinning.

"My name's Ranger." I said, and the Admiral smiled back, which almost wiped the smile off my face. Something was definitely up here, and I don't think the Admiral had any intention of sending me home…yet, and his intention just showed in that smile. He led me out of the room, talking about this, that and the other, explaining that it would be dangerous to let me run around when I had no idea about how their society works.

Hmph. I was a liability and I had to stay here until the Admiral could find a use for me, was what he was saying.

Apparently I was going to be staying in the same facility as a man named John Harrison, who had been frozen for a good chunk of time. Then the questions about me came. I had to tell him who I was, and what I did, and I told him. I was a spy, weapons specialist, and I knew some medical shit.

Soon enough, I was shoved in a room that contained the man known as John Harrison. The Admiral, Admiral Marcus had left me to go meet a stranger by myself, only telling me where my room was. Well, thanks a bunch jackass. Luckily, they'd given me back my bag (minus the weapons), cut they hadn't found the weapons on me, so if this John Harrison was a psycho, I had back up.

The man, John, turned around, his eyes piercing and cold. I stared back emotionlessly, before pushing back my sunglasses. He had bright eyes set in a pale face with dark hair. He was in a dark grey suit, the same as the rest of them. Harrison's stance was hostile before it was forcibly relaxed.

I smiled just as forcibly. "Hi _friend_." I said from between my teeth. John looked pissed before his expression smoothed out.

"I'm your new roommate old man, in case dumbass didn't tell you." I said dismissively, walking towards my room, I accidentally reached for the door knob before jerking my hand back and tapping the key pad instead.

My room was plain, and reminded me of an asylum. Everything was white and alien to me. The walls were blank, and there was only a desk and a bed. Nothing else.

I sat on the bed, and sighed. Out of place, out of time. Everyone I know is dead, long dead. Dust to dust.

I laid back against the bed, and slept; dreaming of cold Soviet nights, running through the snow, trying to find Jack, my fellow spy. I woke the second my door opened, springing up with my switch blade slashing forward, my hand gun loaded and pointed straight at the door.

Harrison looked at me, his eyes bright and cold, and I lowered my weapons, replacing them into my boots.

"What?" I asked blunt and annoyed. What the hell dude, I was just trying to catch some zz's!

"Admiral Marcus told me that you're from the past." Harrison started, and I shrugged.

"So?"

Harrison's eyes pierced mine, and I could practically see an ulterior motive dancing behind his eyes. I was only so stupid, and I _was_ a spy.

"What time period were you from?" He asked, and I smiled pleasantly.

"The Italian Renaissance, now get the fuck out." I said sweetly before my voice hardened, and I plopped back down on the bed, shutting my eyes. Damn I was tired. I would have fallen asleep, but Harrison was still standing there, his gaze digging into my forehead like a bullet.

"1971." I snapped, sitting up, and crossing my leg's on my bed. He nodded, like I had just answered a question correctly. Which, was kind of stupid, but whatever.

"And what did you do?" He pursued. My eyes narrowed as my irritation sky rocketed.

"If I tell you, will you leave?" I said, my voice cutting across the air. He nodded, like I didn't deserve a verbal response. I snorted, great, another guy I want to beat the shit out of. Ugh, the world was just full of these fuckers.

"I was a spy, weapon's specialist, and I know a little bit of bio-engineering." I said flatly. "Now get out."

Harrison backed up, looking as if he might say something else, but he didn't and left.

I went back to sleep, and when I woke up, there were instructions on how to use the computer system.

Thank fucking God, I was so bored, at least I could listen to some music. "Computer," I said, feeling a little stupid for talking to nothing. "Play 'Black Betty' by Lynard Skynard." I finished, and immediately, the music started playing, and I grinned.

Now, time to make an escape plan. I didn't trust the Admiral as far as I could throw him, and I'm pretty sure the guy had no intention of sending me back to '71. I also needed to figure out why the hell I even ended up here in the first place.

I wonder how the Cold War ended…I guess there wouldn't be a San Francisco if the Soviet's had won.

I dug through my bag, and found the picture of Jack. It was a black and white photo of him, but it was good enough. Just his face reminded me that I was better off alone, and never to trust anyone. Especially ones who are spies. Regardless, it was nice to have a connection. A reminder, a sentiment.

The song ended, and the computer informed me it had scanned my brain waves (I feel a little violated…) and has made a playlist (whatever the hell that is) of music that I would most likely enjoy. HOW FUCKING CREEPY IS THAT?!

Uggh, I need to get back to the seventies fast, before my head popped off. This shit was TOO freaky. Pointy eared guys, weird ass pale guys, old guys, guys in jumpsuits.

I walked out of my room, looking over at Harrison's _work station_, if that's even what it was. It had blue prints of weapons on it, advanced _hollow_ weapons. Why hollow? I shook my head. Wasn't any of my business anyway.

I dug around, looking for any spare parts when I felt a presence behind me. A very silent asshole-like presence. Harrison.

"Just looking for shiny things…my A.D.D kicking in, I'll be out of your way in a minute…" I said quietly, grabbing an arm full of different knickknacks before carrying it into my room. Harrison didn't care; or at least I though he didn't, until he spoke.

"The computer can give you adequate information about each part." He called, just as the door shut. The words themselves were friendly, but his voice was deep and cold, slithering across the air unpleasantly. He knew what I was doing, what I was planning…but I didn't know his angle. The thought was of it was unpleasant.

"Computer, play music, make sure it's obnoxiously loud." I said, smiling as a song played. I didn't know what it was called, but 'Hope it gives you Hell' was the chorus and man, I could just imagine Harrison's scowl at the music. I dropped all the parts on the floor, and looked at them individually. They were pretty advanced, but I could make some sort of weapon out of it, from what the computer told me, and the weapons I had now….

It took all night, melting things and EXPLICITY telling the computer to keep this between me and it, and NO ONE else, but I finally finished it. I had to salvage some piping from the wall behind me that operated Harrison's shower, but I'm sure he won't mind. Or if he did, I really didn't care either way.

When it was done, it looked pretty strange. It was a long spear looking thing, with a blade on the one end of it. The other end had a trigger and a barrel. It looked like a mix between a shot-gun, one of those old war gun's with the bayonet on the end and one of those laser guns. The gun was long and silver, gear's jutting out of it near the trigger. It was heavier than I was used to, but it would be easy enough for me to hide.

I stuffed it under my bed, kicked off my boots and crawled under the blankets, falling asleep. I would be out of here in no time, and I would find my own way back to 1971. After all, there's a reason I'm not a spy anymore. All governments are corrupt; a black heart in a golden statue, and they all look out for their interests, not mine. They only pursued their own goals, and the people who rallied behind them found nothing but ash. Hollow, black, cold ash that twisted us, broke us and made our world plunge into a dark abyss.

Disgust swelled in my chest and tasted bitter in my mouth. The future was no better than the past, but regardless. I need to get home.

1971 seemed so far away, lying on this white bed, that for a moment I felt lost. But then sleep crashed on me, and all I saw were cold Soviet nights. Long, cold Soviet nights.


	2. A Solid for A Solid

Culture Shock

A Solid for A Solid

I woke up on the ceiling. Seem strange to you? I screeched and dropped to the floor.

I just stayed still for a moment, thinking about how I could've gotten up there when I realized that it was probably Harrison, getting me back for taking that metal pipe from his showers. After all, with all the other advanced shit they've got here, they must have an anti-gravity thingy. Oh, you sly bastard.

I stood up, and walked out to see Harrison in the same place he was yesterday (I think? I don't have any window's or a clock…) furiously scribbling down stuff. Ugh, how boring. I mean, the U.S forcing me to learn bio-engineering was bad enough, now I was forced to sit around someone who's life looked like it revolved around it. I feel sick already.

I felt hunger gnaw at my stomach, and I grimaced. Hit Harrison over the back of the head with a heavy object, or eat and get my revenge later. It was a very hard choice, but I had to put my hunger aside.

Harrison was a pretty scary dude though, freakishly tall, so I ducked aside to go and grab a pillow and I threw it at his head, before walking away coolly.

I had to duck the lamp he threw at me.

I felt a tick forming in my jaw as the lamp smashed against the wall. I turned, only to see his cold bright eyes measuring mine. It looked like he might have wanted to kill me, which would have been funny and probably would've fucked up a whole lot of shit with the time line. I grinned smoothly, daring him to do it. Go on, kill me now, and you probably won't even exist once the timeline has reset itself.

His lips thinned and he turned away, ignoring me. The air felt tense, but I ignored it, walking around and looking around for some sort of kitchen.

I was about to tap on a key-pad, when Harrison's cold voice ground against the air.

"Do not go in there."

I turned, matching his stare with my own. "Oh, did I miss when you became my mother?" I shot back sarcastically, raising a brow. I didn't get dumped into the future to get bossed around by know-it-all, pasty faced men who were freakishly tall. His pale eyes hardened instantaneously, his muscles tensing dangerously. I raised my chin, staring back defiantly. My eyes burned back into his icy ones, just daring him.

I wasn't afraid of some dude. After all, he was intelligent. If I got killed in the future, it would fuck up the past. But then again, if I push him too far he might just cross that line…

I didn't want to risk it. Call me a coward, or selfish, but I was abandoned in this place with Harrison. If I didn't get along with him, or if he _did_ decide to hurt me, I'd be screwed. I couldn't escape from this place if I was injured.

My hand lowered, and I scoffed. "Is there any place to get food?" I asked, my voice scalding. Harrison said nothing, turning away. My scowl deepened, and I strode back to my room. Had I been able to, I would have slammed the door shut, just to piss him off.

"Fuckin' communist bastard, telling me what I can and can't do like he's my fucking parent…" I muttered, taking out my weapon and tinkering with it. I tightened some screw's, and was in the process of ripping the head bored off my bed when the door beeped and Harrison stepped in. I frowned, shoving my blanket over the weapon.

"Were you raised in a barn? Jesus, at least knock or something." I snarked. John didn't reply, instead staring intently at the weapon before his eyes flicked back up to mine.

"You're planning on escaping." He stated.

My eyes narrowed and all emotion dropped off my face. All of my focus was fixed on Harrison.

"Am I? I've got no reason to run, after all, the good Admiral assured me I could leave when I _adjusted_." I said smoothly, searching his eyes for understanding, anger, any emotion that would tell me whether or not Harrison would run to Marcus.

His eyes brightened with understanding, and a slow smile slipped across his face. It was a dangerous smile, the kind that made your hands shake and fear tighten your stomach.

"Perfect." Harrison murmured, and I shrugged watching him suspiciously.

"You want out too?" I asked, and his sharp smile widened.

"You won't be able to get out of here without assistance, Marcus has made sure of that." Harrison started smugly, and I smiled dryly.

"You'd be surprised exactly what I can do if I really wanted to. I doubt I'd need your help." I remarked. "But if you want to contribute, I'm not going to object. That'd just be stupid on my part."

"This place has several security measures around it. You can exit through the door easily enough, but it would trip an alarm that would alert the guards."

My brow raised, and my lips tightened. "Guards, huh? This is just wonderful." I muttered, rubbing my forehead through my bandanna. Harrison's eyes noted the action before he continued.

"It will be easy to exit the place, so long as you make sure that _no one_ is following." He said; in a way that implied that I would be the one to screw up, and that I was to kill anyone we crossed paths with. I felt uncomfortable with that. I didn't kill anymore. Not since that cold night in '69. I raised my stormy eyes to his, grey meeting bright blue.

"I won't kill anyone." I stated, and his lip curled up with distaste. My eyes hardened in response. He could think I was weak if I wanted to, but I did not murder anymore. Not for myself, and certainly not for a man who I just met. "Go ahead and think whatever you want to about me. I don't really give a shit, but I won't kill anything, under any circumstances." I finished, my voice hard and unyielding. Distaste still lingered in his face, and was met with anger from me.

"Regardless, if we are followed, we will not be able to escape." He reiterated, and I snorted.

"Yeah, I got that the first time you said it." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You need to find different clothing. With the bandanna and your boots, people would recognize you immediately." He said, and I frowned. The bandanna stays.

"The bandanna stays. Unless you find me another one. Besides, unless you're planning on staying in an over populated area, which would be stupid, there shouldn't be a problem." I said, brushing my hair back.

Harrison smirked, giving me a look that said he wasn't going to be telling me where I was going. I glared at him from under my lashes. Well, this arrangement was going just great.

"Let me guess, you've got this all planned out? Why haven't you left before now?" I asked. His face smoothed out and became blank.

"I had more hope that things had changed in the future. Now I see I am wrong, that nothing has changed at all. Everything is corrupt, hiding under a righteous façade. Isn't that why you wish to leave?" He said, smoothly, his voice perfectly full of regret. I felt my anger recoil immediately before suspicion again arose.

"Things never change. They never will, even though they will tell you otherwise. So, it stands to reason that being as intelligent as you are, you already knew this." I said, crossing my leg's and pulling out my makeshift weapon. "So, let me make myself _very clear_ I don't want to hear any of your bullshit. Answer me, or don't, but don't say something that we both know isn't completely true."

My eyes turned back up to his emotionless face. "If you do me a solid, I'll do you a solid. You get me out of here, I'll return a favor; you have my word." I said, sitting forward on the bed. Harrison smiled again, that handsome yet disturbing smile that could condemn you while at the same moment promising you salvation. It was almost unpleasant, the clash of emotions it seemed to inspire.

I didn't like it. That smile. It was filled with lies and hidden truths. I looked away, glaring at the wall in front of me.

"Excellent. We will leave tonight." He said before leaving, and I felt anger build again. I don't know why I was angry, but something about this situation made my blood boil. I didn't want to even be here, much less with that Harrison. Something was different about him, I could feel it in the marrow of my bones.

I sighed, and walked into the bathroom. It was probably because I was hungry. I took off my bandanna and the rest of my clothes, staring into the mirror.

My long, straight red hair framed my face. Angry grey eyes burned out of my face, drawing attention away from my other features. My lips were average, my skin tone on the paler side of average. Then, above my eyes, my angry hateful grey eyes, there was a puckered scar. Just as angry, it was a straight line across my head, reminding me of what the Soviet's did.

What Jack did.

Why I haven't killed anyone since 1969.

That scar symbolized all so many different things, none of them were good. All of them were bitter reminders. I sighed, and slipped into the shower. The computer had to help me operate it, because there were no dials at all, and in the end I ended up yelling at it and attempting to punch it. I'm pretty sure I looked like a complete idiot, but I didn't care.

Man, I'd have to work on that anger thing.

I looked away, putting my clothes and bandanna back on before I stepped back into my bedroom and waited. I slept lightly, leaning against my bed with my weapon in hand until Harrison stepped in again. He threw dark clothing at me, and I caught it.

"Put it on, I'll be waiting outside." Harrison said over his shoulder, walking out.

I tugged it on, it was the tight fitting but flexible enough to move in. I pulled my boots on over it and slung my weapon over my shoulder.

Harrison was waiting for me outside, and when I stepped out, he scowled.

"You are going to get us both caught-!" He hissed, eyes cold and harsh.

"Don't get your panties in a twist grandma, it'll be fine. You said you had this all planned out, so there should be no problem." I bit back. His face seemed to simmer before smoothing out and becoming emotionless again. I had to hold back my disgust at the action; it pissed me off when people covered up their emotion like that. Part of it was because I was a spy, and people who hid their emotions were usually the enemy.

Another larger part is just pissed off.

Harrison pressed a finger to his lips, signaling my silence before he stepped out of the door. I kept close to him, crouched in his shadow. A red-shirt darted towards me, and I struck him in the temple, knocking him out and catching him before he hit the floor. I lowered him, softly placing him on the floor before quickly following Harrison. He never glanced back to make sure I was there, which struck me as odd before I dismissed it. Harrison was strange; there was no explaining some of his actions.

I tensed, rolling back as another red-shirt jumped in front of John. John's shoulder's tensed and he grabbed the man's head, squeezing it until the poor man's face was contorted into a silent scream. I winced as his head crunched softly, blood running across Harrison's fingers. I felt bile hit the back of my throat and pity cross my face. That was a horrible fate, a painful and brutal death.

John swaggered forward, each step carefully measured, smooth and fast while I trailed behind him in his shadow.

I managed to spin out of the way just as a red shirt fired at me, and my hand flashed towards his face, knocking him out.

After that, there was no bloodshed, any of the red shirts that threw themselves at us were handled by me, and almost too soon, we had reached the end. The outside was just as alien as I remembered it, mixed in with the older buildings from my time. It was grey and damp. Harrison stopped suddenly, and pulled out a strange and sleek device. He pressed something and looked over at me coolly.

"Don't move." John whispered, the words far from comforting or even remotely nice. It was a command, and my fists clenched. Anger flushed through my nerves before lights swirled around me, up into the sky and fear took anger's place.

The lights faded and our surroundings had changed drastically. The air dragged my bones down, and my muscles responded by physically holding myself up. Sand swirled outside of the dark we were in; howling.

My eyes dilated and adjusted to the shadows, taking in my surroundings. It looked almost like a Greek structure, but there were subtle differences. The pillars were crude instead of smooth, showing the civilizations violence and aggression. It was impressive and intimidating, but not human.

Harrison turned; his eyes bright in the shadows of his pale face. It was almost surreal, the cold eyes in the smooth face. I would have though he would've been handsome; but his cruel demeanor changed it somehow.

My eyes hardened and I grinned, swinging my weapon over my shoulder.

"Finally out of there." I breathed through my smile. It disturbed me that Harrison had everything planned out, but he was extremely intelligent. It wasn't that surprising. What bothered me, was his strength. He wasn't human.

My smile slipped off and I sat on the floor looking outside. I felt that nagging feeling of curiosity hit me.

"Who are you really?" I asked, looking over at Harrison. His eyes flicked up to meet mine, giving away nothing.

"John Harrison." He answered flatly, robotic and systematic. Both words were reflexive and not personal. It wasn't his real name.

"No you're not. I thought I asked you to cut the bullshit?" I fired back, rolling my head over to see his smirk.

"I used to be an Augment. A genetically engineered human, faster, stronger, better-" He started before my eyes hardened and I cut in.

"Not better. Just because you are stronger, faster and more intelligent, that doesn't mean you're better." I muttered, low. His eyes seized mine, burning with a cold disgust that I threw right back. In the darkness, my eyes were a dark storm while his were like cold lightning. The air almost grew heavier before his eyes softened a fraction and I glanced outside.

"We were made to keep peace, to be a guiding light for humans-" He began again, smooth charismatic voice back. I felt disgust and distrust bombard my nerves as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Since you don't feel like being truthful, just tell me your _actual_ name and when you come from. John Harrison is about as generic as John Doe." I snorted, not bothering to hide the emotions in my voice. It was irritating when someone thought they could bullshit me, I was a spy for God's sake.

"My name is Khan, and before I slept, the year was 1996."

* * *

Okay thank all of you who have followed, favorited or reviewed. You all rock. So, I want this to be a romance, but I'm torn between two character's Kirk and Khan. I was thinking maybe Kirk could be a friend, whereas Khan could be romantic interest. But then, I saw the movie again, and Kirk is really awesome, so I'm torn.

So please review and tell me what you think? Thank you!


	3. Nights in White Satin

Culture Shock

Nights in White Satin

Khan. Khan was his real name. Not Harrison, and not John. It seemed fitting, like Ghangis Khan, the great conqueror. I smiled, trying to compare the Mongol with Khan. Hopefully Khan wasn't a rapist like his name sake. That would just make things awkward. He was from 1996, the near future for me. Augment…

That name sounded so familiar…

You know that buzzing feeling your brain get's when a memory or name is close to the surface, and yet too far away for you to remember? That's what it felt like in my head.

I sighed, things were harder to remember ever since those fuck-tards stuck their finger's in my brain.

"You said you were genetically engineered? That's fucked up." I said, looking Khan's pale face masked in the dull shadow. I was trying to distract myself from that name, that name that was so familiar…

"We were the solution to man kind's violence and sin." He said, and I felt my bullshit meter go off. I sighed, and looked away and he stopped.

"Whatever. I'm taking a nap anyways." I said, tilting my head back against the smooth wall and shutting my eyes. Sleep numbed my mind, and again I was back in cold Soviet Russia.

I didn't have shoes on, I was just in that thin white hospital gown they gave me. The snow was starting to burn, but luckily I hadn't gotten frost bitten. It was a bit strange, because I had walked at least a mile in the freeing snow, but I wasn't going to question my luck. It was hell frozen over, literally. My body was shaking horribly, and it hurt every time my heart beat.

I blinked, slowly seeing a house in the snow. I smiled slowly, and ran for it, my movements jerking and inconsistent. I got in the house, shut and locked the door. There was firewood and matches on a nearby table. With shaking hands I managed to light a fire, and as soon as the heat hit me, so did the exhaustion. I curled up on the cold hard floor and felt my mind numb.

Jack…

Jack.

That pulled me out of my semi-dreaming state.

Jack betrayed me. Jack let me die, then made those scientists bring me back. I felt anger, hate and hurt pool around me. How could you, how could you Jack? It was a question I'd asked myself for two years. Now, Jack's bones are long gone. Dust.

I felt that anger pour in. I sighed and rubbed my face trying to will away the feeling. I took deep breaths but nothing changed, nothing at all. That deep anger was still there, but I couldn't tell you why. There was a bitterness carved into the marrow on my bones that refused to heal. It was the scar on my face, the ghost of Jack, the blood that stained my hands.

I didn't know why I was so angry anymore. It was only getting worse; like the world crashing down on my shoulders.

My eyes fluttered shut, squeezing together tightly. Khan wasn't here, wherever here was. I was alone again, not that I minded. I needed to be alone now, to try and force that anger back. I'd spent too long being angry, being bitter, I was starting to forget why I was angry.

I forced myself to let it go, and I took in our surroundings. I was getting really fucking curious as to where we were; nothing seemed familiar. Nothing seemed even remotely _human. _Not to mention I didn't like being dumped unfamiliar places with a genetically engineered assholes.

I stood, propping my weapon up on my shoulder and walking towards the exit. The sand storm had died down and the grey dark world took a crude shape. It was a harsh landscape, like nothing I've ever seen.

I didn't even glance back before I left, leaving nothing. Thankfully the pull on my bones was gone and walking around was much easier. I walked around until I saw a dark haired figure beyond me, alone. The figure was shorter and more bulky than Khan, and in much different clothing. I ducked into a shadow, pressing myself up against a wall until the figure turned, and I saw a face made up of crude lines and sharp angles in a dark face. Their forehead was wrinkled and pierced, not at all human.

An alien? Are you shitting me?!

Thanks for the warning _Khan._

I slunk away, my steps careful and my eyes sharp. I looked all around, walking at least an hour or two before I was back at that strange structure. The dark world outside grew darker, and I supposed that it was night. If this place had night. I was busy looking out at the strange landscape when Khan spoke.

"Where were you?" He asked from the darkness behind my back. I could see him in my mind, as still and stiff as the stone, but infinitely more regal. Pale face composed and sharp.

"Not here." I answered flatly keeping all emotion from my face. I could practically see the frown on his face. He was standing almost directly behind me, and it must've really pissed him off to know that I wouldn't even turn around to talk to him. His ego was probably burning right now.

The thought of it made me smile.

"Where are we?" I asked, turning to face him. Khan's face was emotionless, anger and cruelness hiding behind his beautiful electric eyes. My smile widened when I noticed his anger. He walked up next to me, staring out at the dark world.

"On a Klingon planet, we're in an abandoned area. You'd have to walk for miles to find anyone." He answered flatly, glancing at me suspiciously. "I wouldn't suggest exploring anymore. They are a violent species, and won't hesitate to kill or torture you."

My smile was gone in a flash, and I stared out at the world solemnly. "I died once. It wasn't so bad." I said, the lost feeling creeping into my voice. I turned on my heel and walked away from Khan. I could feel his eyes track me, but I pointedly ignored it.

"What are we even doing here?" I went on, sitting down with my back against a wall. I needed something to occupy my thoughts before I went insane.

"_We_ are waiting." He said, slowly and with purpose. Khan's eyes pinned me down, digging into my own.

I took a deep breath, and rubbed the bridge of my nose tiredly. "You can be a real smartass, you know that?" I muttered, before looking him in the face. "So, _what_ are we waiting for? Marcus to track us down?"

Khan smiled that wonderfully horrible smile, and my stomach sank while my eyes sharpened. I watched him carefully as he answered. "Yes, we are."

I was on my feet instantly, rage crackling through my nerves. "You mean, I left with you, gave you my _word_ that I would help you, and you just want to get captured by Marcus again? What the hell is wrong with you?! You're fucking crazy!" I snapped, my voice a crescendo that tore through the darkness. My blood pounded through my veins and my hands clenched by my side.

I was in the process of dramatically storming off when something iron clamped on my arms, spinning me around. My response was immediate, and my fist crashed into his face.

He stared back, the red spot on his face fading almost instantly and my eyes widened. Fear quickened my pulse, and I tried in vain to yank myself back. Of course he regenerates, he's fucking genetically engineered. His grip tightened painfully, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. My eyes narrowed in return, smoldering dangerously.

"You. Are. Not. Going. Outside." Khan said; frigidly announcing each word while his eyes pushed the command.

"I'm going to do what I want schizo." I said, spitting out every word. His eyes were practically glowing, burning out of his handsome face. A strange lilt over took his features, and if I hadn't known better, I might've thought he really didn't want me to leave out of fear; fear that I might injure myself or something.

But I did know better. Khan wasn't concerned at all about me, about my feelings or well being. He didn't care if I got hurt at all, in fact, I'm pretty sure he'd smile if something did happen. Khan was that kind of devoid human-being, no matter how genetically enhanced he was. He's a walking, emotionless time bomb encased in beautiful ice.

A bomb I was about to get the fuck away from.

My entire face darkened in that instant, right as the last word left my lips. I didn't have time to draw a breath before I acted. Because in this moment; he was the enemy and he had to be eliminated.

My leg shot up between us, my foot planting itself firmly under his rib cage and pushing him off me with as much force as I could muster. He stumbled back, surprise gracing his features but not touching his eyes. Those cold and beautiful eyes that almost anchored my rage and bitterness. If only, if only.

Before I could even spin on my heel to make for the exit, he smashed his fist into my face; hard. I literally felt my jaw bone crunch, piercing through my gums and scraping my teeth before the pain even hit. And the pain, the excruciating pain exploded me right as I was flying back into a wall. My back slammed into it, the wall cracking as my head bounced against it. Blood poured down my face as I struggled to stand through the pain. My senses were flooded with pain, warm blood, and Khan.

Even through the pain, fading now from adrenaline, I was furious. My hair was growing damp from blood and soon enough, I couldn't feel my injuries at all. Khan was staring back, a hard stubbornness in his eyes that commanded me to back down. I snarled, somehow able to move my jaw, right back. It was like I said earlier. He wasn't my fucking mother. He couldn't tell me to do jack shit.

"You are not stupid, Ranger. You will get injured and discovered if you go out. So you _will_ stay here, even if I have to break your bones." Khan said, calmly without blinking.

OH, it was _on_ asshole. You think I'm not stupid? Then why the hell do you think I'd be in the same room, for any extended period of time, with YOU asshole?! Riddle me that you bitch!

"You've already broken my jaw jackass!" I yelled.

His eyes coldly surveyed my face, before he smiled. "It seems I have. Tell me, how much does it hurt?"

I reared back, giving him a hateful look before I answered. "It stung like a bitch asshole, you fucking broke it! I'm fucking bleeding! Or are you blind as well as fucking insane?!"

I aimed another punch at his face, and he back handed me in return, whipping my head to the side. I turned it back, my neck cracking to relieve some of the pain. I felt my bandanna shift, but I was past the point of caring. I lunged towards him, upper cutting him hard under the ribs before sucker punching him in the throat. The uppercut knocked the breath out of Khan, but other than that, he looked untouched and pissed.

Faster than my eyes could track, his hand snapped out and grabbed my throat, throwing me back. I spun, aiming myself towards the ground so I wouldn't crack my head open.

I tumbled, rolling to a stop on the ground before I leapt up, smashing my fist into Khan's face. I heard the bone crunch under my hand, piercing through the skin. Maybe, had I not been so angry, I would have questioned the amount of strength I had. I might have wondered why my face and head no longer hurt. But I was furious, and logic wasn't working. Khan had fallen to the ground gripping his nose while my fist clutched his collar; holding him still.

My arm reared back, poised to hit him again when his eyes slid up to my forehead. I froze, chest heaving with each breath. Khan smiled that horrible, gloating smile; staring at my forehead. Blood had dripped down his face, but his nose was no longer broken so all that was left was the dark stain against his beautiful skin. I felt disgusted.

Anger left me, leaving me feeling hollow and exposed. I let Khan go, and turned to put on my bandanna, making sure it covered my scar. I wiped the blood off of my face, and checked the back of my head for injuries. I didn't want to speak.

"Where did you get that scar?" Khan asked, almost lazily, like he already knew the answer. He probably did know, or at least guessed how I got it. He only wanted to know how I reacted to the question.

"I don't think it's any of your business Psycho." I replied, my words still bitter from the left over anger. Khan smiled; it was the picture of satisfaction and gloating, and it made me sick. I hated it when he smiled, it was so sickening.

"I'm just curious, as to who did that to you, and why, when all your other wounds have healed without scaring; that one hasn't. Don't you find it _curious_?" He said with purpose.

"We are not friends. You are a batshit crazy stranger; and hell. You don't know anything about me!" I snapped, sitting down and working the clumps of blood out of my hair. I didn't want to look at him, he was pissing me off so much.

"I know more about you than you do."

I snorted. "Yeah, sure you do _stranger_. In fact, I'm _sure _you could tell me my whole life story, right now." I said, not bothering to hide my sarcasm.

He chuckled. "I know many things, whether or not you choose to listen is optional."

My eyes burned into his. "You don't know shit." I reiterated, my voice bordering on rude. His eyes glowed intensely.

"I know things about you that you wouldn't _believe,_ Ranger. I know that you feel alone, that you're family has left you. I know who you are, and who you were. I even know who you will be. You gave me your _word,_ a solid for a solid. You will stand by me until I say otherwise, and you will not question or betray me. Do you understand?" Khan said seriously, his blue eyes boring into mine.

I stared back defiantly before I had to look away. I glared at the ground instead. I may be a coward, selfish at times, and other times a complete idiot, but I would never turn back on my word. I turned back to look at him, and I raised my fist towards him peacefully.

"I'll follow through with my word, but you won't order me around. You want loyalty? Buy a fucking dog." I said darkly, pushing back my thick red hair. Ugh, I wanted a cigarette. Bet you they didn't have any drugs here. At least not human ones. Heh, by this time, cigarettes are probably illegal anyway.

I rubbed my face as Khan turned to stare outside. What had I gotten myself into? Khan was no saint, that I could see when he busted that poor red-shirts head open. Hell, he fucking busted my jaw open and threw me at a damn wall!

Strangely, my jaw didn't hurt at all. In fact, I no longer felt the bone scraping my teeth. My eyes flashed to Khan suspiciously before my hand crept towards my injury. I tenderly touched it, feeling no pain. I pressed a little harder, not even feeling a break in the bone. I looked over at Khan. He must've had something to do with it, after all it wasn't possible…

I-I couldn't have healed that fast. Khan must've done something. After all, the technology they have in this time is so advanced, something like that probably happened.

Yes. That had to be it.

I closed my eyes, and sighed. Why did that asshole have to be right about everything? I was lonely, but who wouldn't be?

Even with my eyes closed, his electric eyes pierced me, and again I found myself wondering why the word Augment was so familiar…

My head tilted back against the wall, and I pulled my knee's up to my chest. I had lost bits of my memory. Like my mother's hair color, Jack's last name, what state we lived in.

I rubbed my face, thinking about Khan. He was beyond dangerous, he could've killed me easily. Why he wanted me around, or was even pretending to care, was beyond me. It went completely against his character. After all, I'm not as strong, fast, smart or indestructible as he was.

After all, the man went as far as to heal my wounds!

I was practically dead weight for him to carry around, and the only weapon I had was some make-shift piece of junk that didn't even do lethal damage. In fact, I couldn't kill anyone! Why the hell would a murderer want someone around who wouldn't kill anyone or anything?!

* * *

Fear not Kirk/Ranger voters! Kirk will (hopefully) appear in the next chapter. I hope you liked it, and please vote on either Khan or Kirk, or give me any suggestions. I'm so indecisive, it's unbelievable. Thanks to all people who have either voted or reviewed so far. You all rock.


	4. In The Air Tonight

Culture Shock

In The Air Tonight

Khan didn't sleep. Ever. I don't know why, but it was one of the many things I noted about him. I wasn't tired, adrenaline pumping through me from the fight, and I ended up watching him for hours. Anything, any bit of information I could gather about him was important. When, after hours, he turned to me smiling horribly, I felt the blood drain from my face. I had a bad feeling about this. About this whole fucking situation.

"It's time to leave, follow me." Khan said smoothly, eyes bright with a dark reflection of happiness. He pulled the hood over head; making sure the shadow's safely covered his face before leaving. The emotion in his eyes made me sick, and I was glad I couldn't see his face anymore. It was almost sinful that such a face was wasted on someone so cruel.

Maybe it was just some poetic irony, some lesson nature wanted to prove to humans when they thought they could play god.

I grabbed my make-shift weapon, following him through the ruins of this alien world. I kept my eyes forward on his broad back. Where were we going? I'd asked, but I knew he wouldn't tell me. Might as well not waste my breath. My eyes flickered to my make-shift weapon. I wonder what exactly it did. I hadn't really gotten a chance to use it…

I remembered patching together some parts that would read my brain-waves and pick up panic; and it would fly to me. Must not work though, seeing as when Khan and I nuked it out, it didn't fly towards me. Fucking piece of junk. I didn't even know if it was lethal. Let's hope not…

Soon enough, we heard sound of battle, and dull light spit the darkness.

I paused, just for a moment, staring at Khan's back. Then my face hardened, and I continued to followed. I gave my word; and I would see it through no matter what. A solid for a solid.

We came to a cliff, and light exploded below. I heard guttural curses, and more familiar human ones. Curiosity flared, did other humans travel to alien planets regularly? Or were they just looking for Khan? Disgust followed that thought. I was dragged into anything he got into.

The lights brightened and I saw three human's among the aliens. Khan started shooting the Klingon's, killing them with a bright light. My brow drew together in worry, before I jumped down and started fighting as well. I shot someone, the bright red light tearing out of my weapon, saving the dark skinned woman. Her gorgeous eyes filled with gratitude and confusion, while my eyes were hard with worry. I whirled around, smashing my weapon into the head of another alien.

It was chaos, Khan helping these people who had obviously come to capture him… and me. I couldn't make sense of it. No matter how fast I fired, how fast I hit them, the humans were still getting beaten down, and frankly so was I. Let me tell you, the aliens know how to pack a punch.

But I helped knock out the aliens, spinning around everyone. I didn't outright attack anyone; just made sure they didn't get stabbed (or shot) in the back. At this point, it was all I could really do without getting seriously injured. I kept away from Khan, who was cutting everyone down like weed. It was gruesome, and I understood how lucky I was when I was fighting with him. He could have literally ripped me in half with his bare hands. Even with me trying to cover the people and Khan ripping Klingon's to shreds; the woman, pale man, and the other man with the angry eyes were backed into a corner.

I knocked out the last Klingon, to turn and see Khan staring the angry man down.

"How many torpedoes?" Khan asked and I stared at them both, confused. Were there weapons aimed at us? The pale man turned to Khan, and I saw pointy ears under a neat mop of black hair. It was completely straight, odd considering that Khan's was messy and displaced from battle. My hair was probably stringy too, but I could've cared less. My bandanna was still perfectly in place; and my cowboy boots were fine. What I was worried about, was those 'torpedoes'

"Seventy-two." The man deadpanned. The man filled with anger stood, brushing himself off and swaggered towards Khan. The man was handsome, a human handsome that was down to earth and welcoming, with fiery dark blue eyes.

"I surrender." Khan said smoothly, dropping his weapons and looking at me. I sighed and swung my weapon over my shoulder. The angry man didn't look at all affected by the surrender. He staggered forward.

"On behalf of Christopher Pike," He started, hate crashing through his sea blue eyes. He walked closer to Khan, murder on his face. "I accept your surrender."

"Captain-!" Pointy started; but it was too late. The 'Captain' had already hit Khan in the face. He kept on, hitting him over and over again, until I felt pity towards him. Khan had obviously done something horrible to this 'Captain', and the Captain wasn't even able to hurt him. Every punch was useless, doing nothing. Vengeance against Khan was futile, unless you knew how to work around the regeneration gene.

I just shook my head, and was turning away when Pointy, who had somehow managed to sneak behind me, knocked me out with a pinch to my neck. After that, I saw and felt nothing.

I was in the Soviet Union, I was sure, in my dream. Darkness surrounded me, and I didn't want to open my eyes. I had the most terrible sense of foreboding. I was in a cold room, on a hard surface, sitting on something.

Curiosity flared, and I didn't want to see, but I had to. I opened my eyes, and fear coursed through me. I was tied to a chair, in a cold hospital gown, with grim and unfeeling faces surrounding me. They had on white surgical masks, and they were all looking at my head.

My blood stopped, so did my heart. In the back of my mind, I registered the machines screaming. It seems only they cared if I died. It seemed like, in that moment between life and death, that only those cold metal machines would notice my passing. The scientists wouldn't, my family wouldn't. Jack wouldn't.

No one cared but those lonely, emotionless machines.

All my words of friendship, love and fear died that day.

They echoed, before I died, in the silence. No one listened in that place. Jack stared on, watching me with detached eyes, and I realized in that moment, that no one had ever really listened to me. My words fell on deaf ears; and I was turned aside for better things. Greater goods. In school, I was ignored and dejected save for Jack. My parents shut me out, and later the government did too, sending me here to my death.

Death was my only friend. Death saw my suffering, heard my cries, and had come to save me. Death, I knew now, was kinder than life could ever be. It seemed so stupid, in the fluorescent light, that I was scared of this moment. Death was the friend I never had, the family who left me to die here. I wasn't even truly gone, yet I was already feeling my weariness and fear fade away like the waning tide.

And in my last moments, the last thing I saw was Jack staring at me. Handsome face blank, painfully blank. I didn't want to see him ever again. In fact, it made me sick that he was the last thing I saw. It almost shattered the wonderful feelings of the in-between world I was in.

Had I been able to, I would have cursed them all. I would have screamed, bellowed and sang. I would have voiced my anger in every way. But when I slid over, I felt everything slide into place. It was like something had been taken away, and replaced with something better. The pain, ugliness, of life was over…

I woke up in a white cell, bandanna and cowboy boots still on, directly across from Khan's. His eyes pierced mine unpleasantly, and I couldn't help the anger that overtook me.

"_You._" I snarled, pointing at him through the glass. "You bastard; I don't give a shit if you're locked up, but don't drag me into this! What the fuck did you even do? Bomb someone?!" I yelled, while he watched me, boredom playing across his face. I was fuming.

Khan looked unconcerned; completely relaxed and in control in his cell. At first, I wasn't sure if he heard me. But then he smiled horribly, seeming to focus some horrendous emotion towards me. It was these moments that assured me he was not all human. Everything about him was so perfect; yet there was something else that was off.

"Now don't be modest, you helped kill all those people too." He said smoothly, right as Captain and Pointy walked up. They both glared at me, and I stared back indignantly, pointing again at Khan.

"He's lying! I haven't killed anyone!" I started before looking over at Khan. His smile widened.

"Yes, we both did. _Didn't we Ranger_?" He shot back, cruel amusement curving his lips. I scowled, again smashing the glass with my finger. If I could have, I would have smashed his pretty face into the ground until it bled. Fucking jackass trying to pin everything on me.

"Bullshit, you dumped me on some alien planet, which for your information I didn't even know aliens existed, and then left me! Ask the god damn aliens for god's sake, they should know I was stuck there for days!" I said, my voice rising. "I killed no one." I added, seeing the hard stares of the other two men. Khan's chin kicked out regally, before a smirk came over his face.

"If you killed people, you should just own up to it instead of being a coward. It was all for a noble cause." He said smoothly, eyes fixed on mine. Okay, not only was I becoming really angry, but I was also painfully aware of how awkward this was becoming.

"Okay you moron, let me set you straight. First of all, killing is never noble dumbass. Secondly, I don't kill _anyone_ asshole." I snarled between my teeth. Ughh, what an asshole.

"But you can't deny that you have at some point murdered someone." Khan said, triumph leaking into the timbre of his voice.

The Captain and Pointy were now looking at us in turn before Pointy stared at me quizzically. His gaze slid over to the Captain, something fitting together in his dark eyes before he spoke.

"I believe that she is not lying Captain." He said, and the Captain frowned, the anger in his eyes receding somewhat

"Mr. Spock, why don't you research any and all data pertaining to _Ranger_. Then, please inform Admiral Marcus we have apprehended the fugitive known as John Harrison." He started, but I wasn't really paying attention. My hand was pressed against the glass, trying to get out. 'Mr. Spock' noticed, his eyes locking with mine. His eyes were calculating, emotionless, but not cold. It was like he could empathize with me, but not feel emotions himself.

It was the first time I had ever seen such eyes. People who had emotionless eyes had cold hearts and cruel souls. But Spock, his eyes were just as selfless and full of life just as they were logical. Every move his eyes made were thought out, a reason behind each blink. Was he an alien as well? I looked on curiously, watching him walk away. I searched for any other differences besides the ear's, eyebrow's and eyes; but there was none save his walk. His stride was just like his gaze.

I turned my eyes back to the Captain. The angry one.

His eyes burned with life, but in front of that warmth there was an angry storm. His eyes were different than Khan's and Spock's. The Captain's eyes were so very human, filled with normal emotions and morals that I could help but feel a little more relaxed. Those eyes reminded me that I wasn't alone, that there were people with empathy and morals. The man's face was handsome, somewhat tanned and serious.

Here was a man who enjoyed life. He liked to smile, and kept his friends close. Khan had killed his friend; and the Captain was seeking revenge. It was a normal reaction, something I could understand in this confusing place.

I stopped analyzing when I noticed Khan shot me a look. I stuck my tongue out at him, and pointed towards the glass smiling. Can't do shit to me when both of us are in a glass container dipshit.

His answer was a glare that assured me he could get out and kick my ass any time he wanted to. With the way he tore apart the aliens, I believe it.

I rolled my eyes though, and looked over to the Captain smiling innocently. "Hey, Captain…You know since this whole thing is really between you and Harrison, why don't you let me out of this fish tank?" I asked, making sure not to use Khan's name. It was his name, and not mine; and I had no right to throw it around.

The Captain looked at me, the fire diming slightly, as he took in my appearance. His eyes stuck on my boots and he seemed to do a double take. I didn't need to see Khan's pointed look to know he was rubbing it in my face that he was right. So what if the boots stuck out? They were useful as hell, and more durable than people like to think. Fucking genetically engineered humans…

"Nope." He answered, tearing his eyes off of my boots. My anger was back full force, and I smashed my fist into the glass. In hindsight, that probably wasn't helping my situation, but then I couldn't have cared. I wanted out of this fish tank, and I wanted away from Khan. He was pissing me off, and the tank was starting to just get annoying.

"What the fuck is with you people, huh?! What the hell gives you the fucking right to lock me up when I haven't done shit you prick?! Every fucking one of you here, locking me up even though I am fucking clean! I am not a criminal, and by fucking Christ, if I wanted to kill you, you'd all be on a one way ride to fucking hell jackass! You prissy little bitches!" I swore, turning around before glaring back at the surprised Captain.

"Piss off asswipe." I snapped, flipping them both off before sitting down and glaring at the wall. The Captain was literally gaping, looking to Khan (who was emotionless) and then back to me, trying to figure out exactly what had happened.

Once my anger settled down, I felt the incredible awkwardness of the situation settle in, and I could have hugged the blue-shirted, pointy eared, emotionless human/alien Mr. Spock when he told the Captain I was clean. In fact, I made sure to smile smugly at Khan when I was walking by him. His glare wasn't even enough to wipe that smile off my face.

I was somewhat free, although I didn't know where I was. Though, from that funny little symbol on all of those jumpsuits, I figured I was around those Starfleet people, whoever they were. These people didn't seem that bad though…

But walking behind Spock, I felt my face harden. Trusting wasn't my strong suit. Just look where it had gotten me with Khan, and I didn't even trust him. He was just my last option, and so I made a deal. A deal, that I'm sure turned out in his favor; or at least would.

I still mean what I said. If you want loyalty, get a damn dog.

"Am I to understand that you are from the past?"

My eyes slid to his back, and my shoulder's tightened. I didn't like that question, not when Marcus or Khan asked me; and I certainly didn't like it when he asked me. I hesitated a moment before answering, thinking fast in the silence. A genuine smile crossed my face as I thought about 1971.

As Spock looked back, his eyes searching mine before I answered.

"Yup, 1971. Not that it matters now, where are we?"

"In a neutral zone outside of Ko-" He started before I cut him off.

"Um, so I take it we're not on Earth?" I asked weakly.

"Ms. Grey, we are in a Starfleet ship known as the Enterprise in space." He said, and I felt my stomach drop. My stomach dropped. We were in a tiny can of air in god knows where. We could die in seconds.

This was just doing wonders for my stress.

"Great." I managed weakly, looking around pointy to stare at the heavens that had alluded man for thousands of years.

"Admiral Pike put in the report you were kidnapped by Harrison." Spock said matter-of-factly.

"Not exactly." I offered, shrugging it off. His dark eyes watched me carefully, searching for any lies. Oh look, the awkward feeling was back again…

I coughed, straightening my bandanna. "Anyways, I'm sure we can have this nice, long, serious discussion after I eat." I said, before someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see the Captain, smiling at both of us.

"I'll take this from here Spock, I believe Uhura wanted to see you on the bridge." The Captain said, before turning to me.

"I believe that you and I have a lot to talk about." He said, smiling warmly. I felt myself smiling back, because of the alcohol more than the person, and I followed through the bright hallways, dreading the topic of conversation to follow.

* * *

Thank you all for reviewing, you've been awesome. Especially anyone who had followed or favorited the story. So far I've got about 6 votes for Khan, 4 for Kirk. I'm still not sure about the pairings or what's going to happen next, so any suggestions or comments would be welcome :D


	5. 1952

Culture Shock

1952

The Captain looked at me seriously, both of us sitting in the bar. "My name, is James Kirk, and I am the Captain of this Starfleet vessel known as the Enterprise. Not that you would know what I'm talking about. I thought it'd be nice to tell you anyways." He informed me, and I nodded. I didn't really have anything to say to that, after all, he already knew my name and other information.

It didn't seem to affect anyone I met in this time; the idea that I was hundreds of years older than them. They also didn't realize the difference in technology. I was born in the mid forties, my bio parents lived through the depression. So when the Captain introduced himself while ordering a drink from an alien woman with glass green eyes and blue skin; it was all I could do not to stare.

There was also only like, nine drinks that I was familiar with. The other shit was freaky. Figures I can't even get drunk in the future. I just asked the (woman?) for a bottle of whiskey.

"So, must be a shock to go from 1970 to now. About three hundred years you missed." Kirk said, and I nodded.

"Yup, we hadn't even discovered other alien races yet. We'd only ever been to the moon." I said, smiling and thinking about it.

"Yeah, that must've been about twenty years before the Eugenics' War." Kirk mused, knocking back a shot. I shrugged.

"I wouldn't know anything about that." I muttered, taking a shot of my own. The Captain looked at me; searching my face for something before he spoke.

"How did you get mixed up with a terrorist like John Harrison?" He asked, and the care free atmosphere before dropped. The air was tense, and I knew this was a test. To see if I was trustworthy, or whether I should be put back in the fish tank.

"Admiral Marcus put me in a room and told me I couldn't leave. I don't know why, but Harrison was my roommate. He offered me a way out, and I agreed. I didn't kill anyone, but I owe him a favor." I said, all pretense and politeness dropped from my voice. There was no use for them now, James wanted to know what I was doing, and being nice was only going to make him suspicious.

I raised my eyes to his brilliant ones. "What did Harrison _do_ anyway?"

Kirks mouth thinned and his eyes darkened. "He blew up a Starfleet archive, then attacked several Admirals and Captains, including myself, and killed a good friend of mine." He said, measured and cool. I wondered if he blamed me by associating with Khan. If he did, that was his problem, not mine. It wasn't my fault. I told him, I'm just wandering around until I can get back to 1971.

I sighed, rubbing my hand over my face tiredly. "I'm sorry." I said, trying to put as much feeling into it as I could. I knew how horrible it felt, and I would hate to sound callous.

Kirk looked at me, smirking. "So, you still into sex, drugs and rock n' roll?" He mocked, and I grinned smugly.

"Baby, you couldn't handle me." I said, and Kirk smiled staring at the alcohol behind the bar tender, taking another shot. I didn't need to get tangled up with the Captain…No matter how sexy he looked.

"You're probably like my Grandmother anyways," He joked, and I turned to face him. Well, that was a huge turn off.

"Are you calling me an old lady asshole?" I asked, a tiny bit surprised. James leaned back, smiling cockily at me; brilliant eyes twinkling.

"Yes."

I gaped, trying to fight off my laughter. Kirk, on the other hand, did nothing to disguise his amusement. He laughed heartily until I couldn't help but laugh among side him. He looked up at me, and I wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"Why did you run from Admiral Marcus in the first place?" Kirk asked as I took another shot. Damn, I was already buzzed. How many shots had I taken? I looked over at the clear, almost empty bottle. Well, this progressed quickly.

My eyes slid back to Kirks handsome face. His eyes were honest and open; the storm had passed and the ocean was calm.

"When I first heard I was in the future, I was picked up by Marcus. Have you ever had a feeling that you distinctly disliked someone? That was Marcus. Then, he stuck me in a 'room' with Harrison; trying to get my to buy that bullshit that he was going to try and send me back home." I started, before laying my head down on the cold glass table. I looked into Kirk's eyes more firmly this time, growing more serious. "I'm a spy. I'm not stupid, I know how governments work. Someone who fell through time, that's valuable. They're not just going to let me _go. _No, because through me he had a chance to change the future. And a man like Marcus, well, he's not going to pass that up for the world."

James' eyes never left mine. His eyes were serious, dark and deep. I was never one for sentimental bullshit, but I could've drowned in his eyes. Could've gotten lost forever, like a small fish in the vast dark oceans. But unlike Khan's, who bright eyes were almost frightening, Kirk's eyes were as deep as they were calm.

"Well. That was some explanation. Care to tell me why you wear that thing on your head?" He asked, leaning forward. My lips thinned, and my eyes flashed.

"No." I said shortly, taking another shot to try and regain my buzz. It wasn't any of his god damn business. I sighed, looking glumly at the bottle. Good bye buzz.

"So, how'd you become Captain?" I asked, and Kirk smirked.

"It's a funny story actually; see, I was in this bar fighting when a good friend of mine decided to recruit me." He said, and I smiled quirking an eyebrow.

"And this is funny why-?" I asked, and he laughed, laying his head on the table.

"Because everything's funny when you're drunk." James answered simply. My smile widened. If only I hadn't met Harrison and Admiral Marcus first, I might've had a better impression of the future. I would miss this man when I got back to 1971.

I stood, slightly wobbly and grinned. "Well, this old granny's got to go take her med's, and go to bed. Goodnight." I said, sauntering away before I realized I didn't have a room here. I turned and was opening my mouth to ask when Kirk beat me to the punch.

"Bone's wanted to see you down in the med ward to give you vaccinations and such; it's the third level below the bridge." He slurred, looking at his shot glass. I turned and walked there; before Khan crossed my mind.

I had almost forgotten about him. I had a feeling he was a bit pissed at me for leaving him alone, but knowing him he might not be. He could've been acting…

I owed him. I had to go and see him. You're only as good as your word.

I didn't take me long to back track to Khan's cell. He was sitting, staring out towards my cell. He had smoothed his dark hair back into place, and looked strictly regal sitting there. I walked up to the glass and sat down, feeling my buzz wear off and nausea set in.

"So she returns." Khan said smirking. My eyes sharpened, and I scowled.

"That debt. You said stick by you, and I am. What now?" I asked petulantly. He made me feel like a child, yet I was the older one.

Khan's smirk smoothed out into a smile that made his eyes shine cruelly. I didn't like that look.

"That scar on your head, what's it from?" He asked, and I tensed, my eyes burning at him like a silver storm.

"It's. None. Of. Your. Business." I snarled, on my feet as anger poured through me. Khan stood, walking towards the glass. Even being on the taller side of average I had to look up at him; which was beyond degrading.

"If you don't want to tell me, I can guess. Let's see, was it from your childhood friend? Or the Soviets maybe? Oh, I know," Khan drawled eyes eating the anger and pain on my face. "It was both of them."

I felt my heart stutter. "You don't know shit, it was a hunting accident when I was a kid." I snapped, surprise and pain wiped off my face. I wasn't going to give this man anything.

"Why are you even doing this anyway, what did these people do to you?!" I said, eyes narrowed in anger. It was a poor attempt to change the subject, but I didn't care.

"You're parents didn't take you hunting, did _they_? All you had was your friend." He corrected, and I backed off immediately. I was shocked. Did he know me? Did I tell him that, somehow through my body language; and he being extremely intelligent, found out?

"You're bluffing, and it's not even a good bluff." I shot back, glaring into his smug eyes.

"And you're a horrible liar. We're more alike, you and I, than you wish to believe." He said and his words seem to echo.

"I don't kill people. I'm not like you." I stated, and he chuckled.

"You're focusing on the wrong thing. Now, stop acting stupid and think. I know you can." He commanded, and I shook my head, eyes blazing.

"You really know how to piss people off, don't you?" I hissed, turning away and walking down the hallway, completely ignoring what he said on purpose. That probably pissed him off in turn. Good, he deserved it.

I stalked down the dark hall, a little wary of Khans eyes. They seemed to almost stab me, twisting and causing pain. I turned down the next hallway I could, but it didn't lessen the feeling.

I made my way into the med ward. I was very wary about this, about these shots. I was greeted by an older man (or, I supposed younger compared to me…) who smiled tiredly. I forced a smile and let him lead me over to a hospital bed.

"Now, I've just got to give you-" He started, firing a gun looking thing into my arm twice. I hissed, "Some infusions and vaccinations," Five more shots, "But don't worry, the side effects shouldn't be too bad." He said firing twelve more into my arm. It hurt pretty bad, but he managed to put the bandages on.

"Now, Kirk probably hasn't told you were you're staying but there's a free room right now the hall from the prison ward." He said, and again I had to force another smile.

"Great. Thanks Doc." I grumbled, walking down the hall and peeling off the bandages. My arms were sore from all the shots and I absolutely wasn't looking forward to being near Khan…

I wish he would stop telling me we were alike. We aren't alike at all. I had parents, was human, not a murderer or a terrorist and I wasn't going to live forever. Not to mention, I have red hair, and average skin tone. Unlike the pasty faced, dark haired, extremely tall man.

I had the computer direct me to my room, and I glared at Khan as I passed his cell, when a question knawned at me suddenly. I turned to him, eyes harsh and yet curious.

"How did you know all those things about me?" I asked, gritting my teeth. The look on his face was enough to turn my stomach and make anger flush through me. Damn him. And all he did was grin; a smile sincere and beautiful. Damn it all to hell and back.

"1952." He stated, walking forwards slowly. I felt my eyes widen. "1959, 1960, 1968 and lastly 1971." Khan said slowly, and I felt my blood plummet.

Those were all dates where important things happened to Jack and I. How would he ever know something like that?!

My surprise turned into a raging anger. "Sweet dreams Ranger." He said sweetly, the smile on his face moving me to sickness before he turned and walked away. The feeling of being dismissed irritated me, but I was too tired to deal with it. I just walked down to the empty room, fell on the bed and slept.

**1952**

"Why are guys so mean?" I cried, sitting on the ground and rubbing my plump face. All the other kids were picking on me, and one had hit me. A mean, chubby big boy with freckles and black hair.

_Did all the evil men in my life have black hair? This is just too cliché. _

A blond boy waltzed over, walk filled with a swagger that would put pirates to shame, and I couldn't help but stare in amazement as he punched the older boy in the face, then ran over to me.

"He won't bother you anymore." The boy said confidently, eyes shining. I smiled, but doubt still lingered.

"Really?" I asked, sniffling. The orphanage ladies hated it when I cried too much; I wanted to cover it up before they came around again.

The boy gave a dazzling smile, and again I was reminded of fantastical things. Princes and pirates and knights and dragons. It was just that kind of smile.

"I promise." He assured me, sitting on the ground under the tree with me.

"My name's Ranger, what's yours?" I asked, pain forgotten.

"My names Jack. Hey, you want to go exploring? I know a place that's really cool!" Jack said, voice dropping down to a whisper. Even as a child, his voice was amazing. Completely enamored by it, I agreed.

We snuck past the fence and walked a long ways into the mountain.

He led me into a cave, and walked confidently forward before he just disappeared.

I heard a scream and a sickening crunch, and my small heart fluttered in fear.

"Jack!" I screamed, fear making my voice higher. I ran forward, falling and dirtying my little dress before I saw where he fell. He fell down a hole.

I looked down and saw his brown eyes staring up at me.

"Ranger? Can you help me?" He asked, voice soft and pained. I nodded furiously. He was my friend, of course I would help him. I would always help him.

I crawled down there carefully, cutting my legs and arms on the sharp rock before I got to him. He was still crying, and I felt loyalty well up inside my chest.

"Don't worry Jack, I'll save us." I said, my voice deeper as bravado took over. I don't remember feeling the emotion since he died. Or the need to save or help anyone. I'd only been selfish after Jack had died. Odd, to think of that while dreaming…

I grabbed Jack's arm, supporting him on my shoulder like I had seen on t.v, and began to painstakingly climb the wall. It hurt more going up than it did down, but soon enough we were both up and out of the cave.

When we got back to the orphanage, and the nun's scolded and whipped us for leaving the playground, we made a pact.

"Jack, when we get adopted, I don't want to lose you. You're my best friend." I said, thinking about it.

Jack nodded, and his face scrunched together. "Then we won't let anyone adopt us, unless they adopt both of us. Because we're best friends." He concluded childishly. For me, they were the most heartfelt and gorgeous words ever to grace the air. Even now, knowing what I knew; the wind still seemed to resonate with the love behind those words.

I woke up, and scoffed.

Love is nothing but a hollow and meaningless word. A false reassurance that when the tide comes in; the stone's tied to your feet will float and you will survive. But you don't. You drown.

* * *

**Yeah, this chap was about 1,000 shorter than the last...sorry. It was hard to write; and I kept feeling awkward. I know, stupid of me really. Also, please give me advice about who to pair Ranger with. I am so very undecided. Actually any advice at all is welcome. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it :)**


	6. 1959

Culture Shock

1959

I glanced over at the clock, feeling a bad mood simmer under my skin. Ugh. It was only about seven in the morning on top of it. Everyone else was probably already up. Not that I cared, I wasn't one of them. I may sympathize with the Captain, and last night was fun, but that doesn't mean anything. I am his enemy. I'm on Khan's side by default and when push comes to shove, I have to pay my debts.

I shook my head and sighed. It almost felt like I was reminding myself of that; almost like I had forgotten those things in his presence. Looking back on last night; maybe I had.

I stood, and looked around. The room was blank, adorned with sleek furniture. All of it was white.

How dull. No colors at all.

I walked over to the bathroom, shedding my clothes and taking a shower. I wanted to wash away this world, all of it's unpleasantness. 1971 was a lot less complicated.

I looked at myself in the mirror, my red hair brushed back completely out of my face showing my scar. I smiled, thinking back to when I thought I wasn't pretty. I grew up in a time where heart shaped faces with delicate features, smooth cheeks and doe eyes were popular. My cheekbones were too prominent, my face shape stronger and less round. It looked like I might've been related to a Native American. My eyes, while big but far from innocent.

My skin also wasn't pale. I had a slightly tanner complexion which offset my eyes and bright hair. I had a proud face, and in a time where women were supposed to be submissive; it wasn't popular. Back in the sixties and seventies people thought I looked prettier; and people admired my proud features.

I turned away and put my clothes back on. I dried my hair and put on my bandanna before walking out. I didn't care much about looks now; seeing as the scar pretty much fucked up what I had going.

Not that I was ugly…but I've been over this before. The past is better left behind and dead.

I walked out of the room, shoving my hands into my pockets when I saw Kirk, the doctor and the alien speaking to Khan. Khan looked emotionless. A carved Greek statue came to mind as I watched the Doctor McCoy take a blood sample from him. Curious… were they looking to harness Khans blood to further engineer humans? It was possible. It was obvious I didn't know jack shit about this new government... Starfleet.

"Why aren't we moving at warp-speed Captain? An unexpected malfunction; perhaps in your warpcore? Conveniently stranding you on the edge of Klingon space." Khan asked, his voice low but flat. Spock stared back, contemplating the situation while the doctor and Captain looked taken back.

I felt mistrust bubble up. Those aliens were hostile, and if they found us we would die.

"How the hell do you know that?" The doctor murmured, regarding Khan with narrowed eyes.

"Bones." Kirk cut in. It was obvious that he didn't want to give out any information to Khan…which would be the correct move. Unfortunately, Khan already knew everything. Khan had years of experience, and Kirk had none.

They were in deep shit.

"I think you would my insight valuable _Captain_." Khan finished, his voice perfectly grave against the air. Kirk stared on, unmoved before looking at his doctor.

"We done here?" He muttered, and the doctor nodded. They walked away, completely disregarding their prisoner.

"Ignore me and you will get everyone on this ship killed." Khan yelled, but only Spock turned to look at him.

"Captain, I believe he will only try to manipulate you. I would not recommend engaging the prisoner further." The dark haired man said, and I almost smiled. The emotionless alien knew what he was talking about at least. The more you talked to that man, that genetic monster, the deeper you dug your own grave.

"Give me a minute." Kirk whispered, and I shook my head silently. Nothing was going to end well now. I felt the tension in the shadows around me, and watched silently as Spock left Kirk. All of the anger Kirk had held back flooded around him again, making his eyes almost glow as he strode back towards Khans glass prison. I held my breath, waiting.

"Let me explain what's happening here. You are a _criminal._ I watched you murder innocent men and women. I was authorized to _end_ you. And the only reason why you are still alive is because I am allowing it. So. Shut. Your. Mouth." Kirk snarled, authority and anger ripping through the ship. So he was a Captain after all. I was impressed.

"Captain, are you going to punch me again, over and over until your arm weakens? Clearly you want to; so tell me," Khan said, voice low and deep, looking up at Kirk blankly. "Why did you allow me to live?" He hid his emotions extremely well, because even as a trained spy I didn't know what Khan was thinking. His lightning eyes were impenetrable.

"We all make mistakes." Kirk answered, trying to make it come off as a threat. Khans eyes narrowed and a ghost of a smirk appeared. He had caught Kirk. He was using the good Captain's humanity against him. It lasted for the briefest of moments before it was gone. He shook his head and looked away.

"No, no." He tsked, "I surrendered to you because despite your attempt to convince me otherwise, you seem have a conscience Mr. Kirk. If you did not then it would be impossible to convince you of the truth. 2-3-1-7-4-6-1-1. Coordinates not far from earth. If you want to know why I did what I did, go and take a look."

"Give me one reason why I should." Kirk replied, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Khan stared back, eyes blazing in his blank face. "I can give you 72, and they're on board your ship Captain. They have been, all along. I suggest you open one up." Khan responded darkly, voice lacking any noticeable emotion. Kirk's eyes widened and he walked away. Khan smiled triumphantly before his bright eyes raised to find mine. What was up with the torpedoes? Why were weapons such a point of focus; especially to a man who couldn't die?

"You can come out of hiding now."

I snorted and walked to stand in front of him. I didn't care about the weapons or lack thereof.

"Looks like you've gotten yourself in trouble." I jabbed, crossing my arms. His face remained emotionless, and I had to wonder if he had been acting when he would show me emotion. Then he smirked, his eyes shining cruelly and I knew better.

"Eavesdropping? How typical of you." He remarked, eyeing me as I shifted my weight. I frowned slightly. I ignored the remark, he didn't know anything about me; no matter what he said. We weren't alike, and I wasn't going to continue this conversation.

"You've really got the Captain riled up." I said quietly, looking down the hallway where Kirk had left. Khan followed my gaze.

"Making friends already are we? Having fun?" He murmured, eyes coldly searching mine. I sighed and shook my head.

"No. I'm regretful." I admitted my grey eyes mapping out his mundane cell.

"Why." He softly demanded, face blank. I looked away, my jaw clenching. I debated on whether or not to tell him.

"You're going to destroy him. And everyone else here." I whispered, staring at him. I wanted to be angry with him; with myself for discovering this. But I couldn't be. All I could do was shake my head and play my part until it was over. I didn't know how they had slighted Khan, but God help them. He wasn't going to rest until he'd gotten his pound of flesh.

His eyes sharpened. "If he's half as intelligent as he thinks he is, he'll do as I say. He might survive, and so will his crew. For now I am not his enemy." He answered me, and I felt like I was taken aback.

"You're convincing him that you're not his enemy when you are." I stated, blinking. Tactically, it was genius. But it was so very wrong. So very cruel.

"I meant what I said. I am not his enemy. You and I both know the Admiral is." He reiterated. I watched him careful searching for any lies. What had Kirk done to offend the Admiral? I hadn't liked him, that was true, but was he going to kill another one of his officers and his crew? My eyes were still sharp and suspicious; Khan could easily be lying, in case I decided to run to Kirk.

"Why were they taking your blood?" I asked, looking at his right arm. The grey sleeve of strange suit was covering his arm. I wonder if his blood stayed alive after they took it from him?

"Humans are overly curious, and covet what they do not understand." He answered and I snorted, rolling my eyes. His arrogance was nearly stifling, and it was annoying as hell.

"Whether or not your genes were manipulated, you're still human biologically speaking." I snapped, hoping to take him down a notch. At his core, even if he was an arrogant psychopath, he was human. He had a human's genes. He was just evolved past us. Just like if I was sent back to the cave man era, I would be a god in their eyes, so he was with us. Fancy healing and strength; he had human bones.

The comment struck a tense cord; his harsh blue eyes narrowed almost immediately. Fury tightened his face, and I couldn't help but notice how deadly he seemed. Like some beautiful monster.

"I am _not_ human; I am better." He spat through clenched teeth. Khan's eyes were alive with violence and I smiled, backing away.

"Yes, because a murdering psychopath is preferable to being human." I commented flippantly. The anger left his eyes, and once again they were as cold as ice. He looked resigned, yet indignant.

"I did what I had to for my family." He said, giving me a long look. I felt my face twist in disgust. His words weighed heavily on us both; and I resented that he knew things about my past he had no right to.

"Stop it." I muttered, watching him with burning eyes. A lazy smile slid up his pale face and he inclined his head towards me.

"Why stop while I'm ahead?" He whispered. I felt annoyance creep up my spine. I wanted to rip him out of the cage and strangle him. But, since there was a foot of glass between us, I opted for just walking away and exploring the ship.

The hallways were strange, with people tapping on weird paper thin devices. Technology was so advanced, it was almost frightening.

Suddenly, something bumped into me. I caught myself, turning to see a blond woman in a blue dress thing sprawled on the floor. I helped her up and saw that her nose was probably stuck to the strange device she had wrapped under her arm.

"Oh, thank you. God, I'm so sorry." She said, looking down at the floor then back up to me. I smiled, looking down at her. She was smaller than me, but not by too much. I was a bit tall.

"It's fine."

She looked at me quizzically, her eyes searching my face before landing on my bandanna. I held back a frown. I hated it when people looked there. It's like they could sense that there was something hidden under the red cloth, so they stared and stared. As soon as her eyes landed on it, her face lit up and she smiled brighter.

"Oh, I know who you are, you're that girl they brought in with John Harrison! I thought they had you locked up somewhere…Say, aren't you from the past?" She asked brightly, and this time I couldn't hold back my frown.

"Yeah. My name's Ranger." I said awkwardly.

"Oh, I know. I've read through the file they had on you. You were supposed to be in some sort of rehabilitation facility with John Harrison before he broke out and black-mailed you to go with him." She continued, walking past me. I followed her, easily keeping up with her. So that's what they put into a file about me? Wow. She looked over at me apologetically. "Oh, I'm sorry. My names Carolyn."

"So, is your job to walk around and run into people?" I asked sarcastically when she almost bumped into another person. She 'humped' walking slower and taking care not to collide with the people walking past us.

"I'm a weapons specialist, I'm actually going down to take a small ship to examine the torpedoes Harrison mentioned." She said, turning down another hallway. She stopped abruptly, turning to face me. She stuck out her hand, and I shook it, giving her a curious look

"It was nice meeting you Ranger; I'm afraid this is where we part ways. Wish me luck." Carolyn said, sighing. I looked at her suspiciously. She seemed to be a very straightforward (and talkative) person. I couldn't tell if I liked her or not yet. There was nothing overly suspicious about her. I waved, and turned back.

I stopped in at the bar, and got something to eat. They had one thing I was familiar with. A burger. I got that, and some tequila. After I was done, I managed to knick the bottle and sneak back to my room. I even managed to slip past Khan's piercing gaze. Slightly intoxicated and very tired wasn't really a good way to deal with that asshole.

I got into my room, and just began drinking. And drinking. I felt tears slid down my face, warming the numb skin. I wasn't sure if I was crying because the shit tasted so bad, or because of something else. Jack. That's why I was crying.

I wiped my burning eyes with my sleeve and set down the bottle. I stripped off the awful suit I'd been given ages ago. Agony burned through me as I settled down on the bed. It wasn't because of Jack I was crying now.

It was because of Kirk, and the Doctor and the alien man and Carolyn and the African American woman. Khan was going to kill them; he wanted them all to pay and I couldn't do anything to help them. I was helpless again, so utterly helpless to save them. What could I do? Nothing. Something. I don't know.

Khan wouldn't stop. If I tried to help Kirk, he'd kill me. Dying; dying doesn't bother me. But that doesn't mean I want to kick the bucket just yet. I'd be more useful alive to Kirk than dead.

I drifted off, looking at the white door and wishing that I could just go back to when I was a kid. With Jack. Everything was so much better. So much simpler.

**1959**

I watched Jack through the window of my new home. My red hair had been scraped up into a fashionable bun for the party we were going to that evening. Jack's new mother chased him down in the snow, scolding him and dragging him back into the house. She was pretty, with brown hair and blue eyes, but she was very strict.

So were my new parents. I wasn't allowed to get into fights at school anymore. Being nine, they expected me to act more 'civilized' or something like that. Jack got the same treatment from his new parents. We had to read big boring books every afternoon for an hour. It was dreadful. No more playing in the mud and getting into fights with each other. We still played, it just wasn't as fun.

Mom came in with her pretty blond hair up in an intricate bun. She had a beautiful flowing pink dress, contrasting with her pale face and red lips. She smiled, leaning down to look in my face. My new mother had a beautiful face, delicate and soft, it practically radiated goodwill and happiness. My new father was the same way, his tan handsome face always seemed happy, even in his dull black suits.

"Come now darling," She said smoothly. "It's time for us to go to the party. Isn't that fun? When I was a girl, I used to dream of dressing up and going to parties." She went on smoothly, and I listened intently. Mom told me she got sick when she was little, and couldn't have children. So her and Dad got me.

Personally, I hated parties. The only good thing was that Jack was there to make it less boring.

Mommy strapped an ugly jacket on me, telling me that plaid was 'so in these days'. I usually ignored her. She was eloquent and pretty…but dumb.

Daddy was already outside in the sleek black car waiting for us. I was ushered into the car quickly. I watched the snow fall as we drove to a fancy house up the street. When we got into the house, it was warm and bright. Everything was golden and fancy.

I felt a hard shove and I stumbled forward. I whirled around only to see Jack. Annoyance and excitement welled up in me. I looked around at the adults, seeing that they had gotten too drunk to care, before I bolted after Jack. I'd hate to get caught attacking Jack and get in trouble.

He ran out the door, into the snow laughing, and I followed him. It was dark outside, and cold, but it didn't really bother us. We'd been playing in the snow for about two months now.

My eyes brightened as Jack stilled, listening for me. I crept up behind him softly and tackled him.

I laughed, then shrieked when he pushed me over into the snow. I was getting up when snow hit my face. Jack laughed.

"Come on Ranger, let's go explore!" He said, pulling me up out of the snow. I looked over at the house, at the bright yellow lights and then to the dark forest.

I grinned. "Yeah! But first we have to fix my hair. It'll get stuck in the branches." I said, sitting down. Jack stood behind me, trying to pull out all the bobby pins and hair ties. He tugged my hair a few times, just trying to rip it out.

"Ow!" I snapped, throwing my fist back to hit him. He swatted my hand.

"Geez, calm down I almost have them out." Jack snapped back, pulling a few more times before he shoved me face first into the snow. I kicked my feet out, shoving snow out towards him and he sputtered before we both laughed before running out into the woods.

It was dark in the woods and a little frightening.

"Jack, do you think they'll notice we're gone?" I asked, looking for his face in the moonlight. He smiled.

"Nah, they're too busy drinking." He assured me.

We walked on for a while, saying nothing, just looking around. "Ranger?" He asked suddenly. I looked up at his golden face.

"Yea?"

"Are you…are you scared of dying?" He asked, and I scoffed, standing taller.

"Nope. Everyone's gotta die sometime Jack. You know that." I answered. He stopped suddenly, and I looked back at him. Tears streaked down his face.

"M-My new Dad doesn't like me or Mom." He said suddenly. I looked at him, worried.

"What do you mean? I'm sure he likes you and Mrs. Hade. Him and my new Dad are good friends, just like our new Mom's." I said, walking closer to him. He sniffed.

"No. He hates me. He cusses at me, and damn it I hate him too!" He yelled. I looped my arm around his.

"Maybe he just hasn't gotten to know you yet! I mean, Mr. Hade works just as much as my Dad does, and they're gone all the time! He just hasn't really had the time to meet you. I'm sure he'll warm up to you once you've lived there awhile. Mom's two cats were the same way with me. One of 'em hated me, and the other loved me. It took the grey one awhile before it wouldn't attack me." I explained, hugging him around the waist.

"I don't know Ranger. He gives me these nasty looks all the time and tells me stuff that I don't want to hear." He went on. I frowned and started to lead him back to the house.

"Well, you know I'll come over there and beat the hell out of him if he ever hits you Jack. We're friends, remember? And you know, I think I can take Mr. Hade." I said gruffly. His arm tightened around me.

"No, I don't think you should. He really doesn't like you. He says you're some kind of godless heathen." Jack said, worry lacing his tone. When we got back into the yard, our parents were there waiting.

"Ranger! What in Gods name do you think you were doing out there?!" Mom scolded, pulling me in front of her. Mr. Hade grabbed Jack roughly, shaking him.

"What do you think you were doing out there boy! What have I told you about wandering off with that girl, huh?" He whispered harshly while my mother and father laughed off my stunt as just exploration. They were never serious people. Anger roared up in me when I saw Jack's Mom letting Jack get talked to like that.

"Jack was helping me!" I blurted. Jack looked towards me fearfully.

"What?" Mr. Hade asked, more like growled, glaring at me through his horn rimmed glasses. I stood taller.

"Yep. I ran off in the woods and got my hair stuck on a branch and Jack helped me untangle it." I said boldly. Dad clapped Jack on the shoulder, and Jack forced a smile.

"That's just astounding. A real good show of character." Dad said to Mr. Hade. Mr. Hade looked as if he just drank cough syrup. Then he smiled at my father and mother, pulling Jack to his side. The movement was rough and harsh, but my parents didn't notice.

I saw the look Mr. Hade gave Jack through his ugly glasses, and I noticed how his wife frowned at her husband.

The ride home that night was long. It was cold and lonely and my young mind was buzzing. Finally we got home; my ugly jacket was stripped off along with my dress and I was sent to bed. I looked out my window at our neighbors, hearing angry shouts and swears. I flinched when I heard someone getting hit. Tears ran down my face.

I felt so useless and small. So helpless, unable to help Jack. I couldn't save him. I couldn't help anyone. Nobody. I cried and cried, watching Jack's house until all the yellow lights flickered out. Then I saw Jack's face, the left side bruised and swollen. I pressed my hand to the glass, trying to save him. He pressed his hand to his window.

I was so scared.

I missed this Jack. I missed my friend. But somewhere along the lines I let that Jack die, and killed the one who took his place. He betrayed me, and so I betrayed him.


End file.
